Maple Ice Cream
by Quicheandeggs
Summary: A short Prussia x Canada story.
1. Chapter 1

"Matthew!" A voice called as the door to my house slammed open. "Dude, like, what are you doing tonight?"

Then he just skipped into _my_ house, not even seeming to care that _I had just gotten out of the freaking shower I mean why can't I ever get any privacy._

Of course he caught me off guard, it was three P.M.; America is never up this early. I kind of squealed and pulled my shower towel tighter around me.

"'Cause I made plans for a party here tonight and, like, everyone is invited!" He said, smiling like a businessperson.

"_Y-You what?!" _I could tell by his facial expression that he was trying to take advantage of me, that bastard. "B-but my house, l-look at it it's a mess!"

At that moment, I though heard the sparking sound affect they play in cartoons when something is as clean as a whistle. Oh, maple. Why can I be good at excuses?

"Dude, why the hell would I care it's gonna look like my place by the end no matter what." And America's house, dear maple it's awful.

I sighed; there was no way out of this. "Whatever, thanks for telling me before you just showed up."

"O-M-G dude, that's so rad thanks!" America exclaimed. "I knew I could count on you to have no plans Friday night!"

"H-hey!"

"Oh, man, one more thing." He giggled a bit. "_Prussia _is coming, so make yourself look hot." He winked.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of my house.

"Party starts at 10," I heard him say before I shut the door.

Locking the door, I let out a huge sigh and slid down the door. I sniffled a bit, but then realized I was alone and I could cry as much as I wanted. Dammit, Alfred, you're such a -

I stopped myself as I pushed my face into my towel to dry the tears. Then I remembered about what America said about Prussia.

Let me shed some light on the situation, my relationship with Prussia. It is not too entertaining of a story but why not tell it.

I was having a nightmare. All of my friends, the ones I remember particularly were China, Russia, America, England, and Prussia, were in a field with me. We were all sitting and eating maple syrup flavoured ice cream, talking, and laughing. It was nice. Then, out of nowhere, a giant spaceship came out of the sky and sucked them all up. Except for me, I was left there, sitting alone. I screamed for them but they were all gone.

America and I were still roommates at the time, he woke me up at two in the morning, saying that I was crying and screaming for Prussia. It woke him up and he told me to knock it off. He tried to play it off as if he was all-cool, but I saw the concern in his eyes.

I explained to him that I was having a nightmare, and went into further detail of the dream.

"Well, dude, hate to break it to you but you were only screaming for Prussia." He laughed, was silent for a second, then his face smiled widely. "YOU LIKE PRUSSIA." He screamed it so loudly the damned bear started growling outside.

I felt my face get insanely red, and America pointed it out with a smirk. In all honesty, I didn't, he was a pervert and he scared the crap out of me. America took me out for ice cream (He got the idea from the dream) to settle me down.

Anyway, ever sense that night, America has brought it up whenever possible. At the same time, sense that night two years ago, I found myself slowly falling for the man they called Prussia.


	2. Chapter 2

I spent my afternoon deciding what I was going to do. Maybe if I just leave and let Alfred deal with the party himself…

As much as I am trying to keep it off my mind, I couldn't help thinking of Prussia. I want to talk to him tonight. We've been nothing more than friends for the last two years, and I think he likes Hungary. But I do know that he hates parties almost as much as he hates looking like a looser, so he will still show up.

My plan is to come downstairs (where the party will be), casually ask Prussia to come with me for ice cream rather than party. It'd give us a chance to be alone, which rarely ever happens.

America showed up around five with stuff for his party, at which point I had fallen asleep in bed, sleeping deeply. I was dreaming of Prussia, nothing lusty or sexy, just of the little moments we've shared that probably meant nothing to him.

I was woken up by Germany's rough voice downstairs. "Italy, get your ass out of there!" I didn't want to know.

"Dear god Germany, learn to control your boyfriend." I heard the heavenly voice of Prussia snicker. Then a collage of voices broke out into an argument. I rolled my eyes and got up. Brushed my hair, pulled on jeans and an old shirt that I thought looked really nice on me, and walked downstairs.

Germany was pulling Italy out of my covert, and Italy was grabbing onto whatever food he could grab. Prussia was laughing his cute laugh; he was standing by Russia who seemed equally amused. I saw America through my sliding glass door, outside cooking burgers and hotdogs. England was standing by the stairs, and he was the first to say hello to me. Kind of.

"Hello America where have you been?" He was blushing a bit. God did this idiot actually think I was…?

"Hi England, um, I'm Canada." England laughed as if it was a joke, but I was unconvinced.

"I know, I'm just joking." He lied. I walked away, casually towards Prussia. Russia had wondered away to god knows where.

"Hey Matthew Williams," he said, turning to me. Wow, somebody actually remembered my name. "Never thought I'd see the day you showed your face at a party."

I got all flustered and I forgot what to say, what I was going to do. Italy screamed over something stupid; I used that as an excuse to look away for a second to gather my thoughts.

"A-actually I'm just leaving." I said, not making eye contact with him. "I-I know y-youre not much of – of a party person but if you - I mean if you'd like to - "

Thank god for Alfred, he walked inside the second I was starting to lose my tongue. I took a deep breath and started over.

"Do you want come get ice cream with me?" I asked. So much for "smooth."

"Sure," he said, "Ya, this place is lame, let's split Matty."


	3. Chapter 3

We walked together to the ice cream store that is open 24/7. It's also the store America took me to the night I had the nightmare.

I know he thought of it as nothing more than friends hanging out. I thought of it as my first date ever, really. I let him talk most of the time, mainly because I was afraid of speaking myself. But he was so interesting and so funny, I loved it.

When we got to the store, I gladly paid for both of our ice creams but Prussia ordered for me. "My god Canada you have to be the shiest and quietest guy I've ever- " He stopped himself as the man brought us our ice cream.

"Thank you," I said, handing him money for my maple syrup ice cream. It's a thing, I swear.

There were no open seats around. I held my ice cream in my right hand and Prussia held his in his left, so he grabbed my hand and pulled me. I blushed a little and ran with him, not in a full out sprint because he knew I was as athletic as a potato (no offence to any potatoes out there).

After a while, I recognized that we were going in the direction of the park. Great idea, why haven't I thought of that? We stopped running, and he walked me into the park, our hands fitting together perfectly. My hands were cold against his, but it felt nice.

He led me to an oak tree that was on a hill, and we leaned against it as we ate our ice cream. For a while, we watched this little by struggle with a fish by a pond. He found it hysterically pathetic but I found it adorable.

Prussia wrapped his hand around my waist and hugged me closer. I was very surprised by this; it was just sinking in now that he liked me. I looked up at him and was surprised to see he was looking at me. Not just looking at me normally, but he seemed to have a longing look in his eyes.

What could he want? Surly not my ice cream, besides I had finished it already. The Prussia I knew wouldn't want to kiss me, especially not on the first date. Now that I'm looking at him, now that I'm just staring at his face, I wanted to -.

My thoughts were interrupted by soft lips touching my own. The arm that was around my waist drew us closer, and I felt my arms wrap over his shoulders. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but it felt like forever, in a good way.

When we pulled away, Prussia smiled at me.

"Quiet people are so easy to see through."

He must've seen the confusion in my eyes, so he continued as we lay under the shade of the oak tree.

"Matthew I knew you had a crush on me for about a year, am I right?" My face felt hot and I broke eye contact with him. "Yes," I muttered, not sure if he heard me because I could barely hear me.

He licked his lips and continued, regardless. "Well, I am not an idiot. I see the way you look at me, and the silent message that passes between you and your brother when you see me."

I leaned my head on his shoulder, and started thinking. How could someone as unintelligent as Prussia notice something as small as a look? It has nothing to do with intelligence; it's simply a trait of left handed people. I kept thinking that.

"Canada, I figure you don't have too much longer to live, being friends with that polar bear and all," he said jokingly, "So I figure I'd make your last few years worth the while."

He smirked and kissed my cheek. I blushed. It was already late, about midnight, and I could only see him now by the light of the park lamps.

"Prussia," I murmured, sitting up. "We're not going back to the party are we?"

"Of course not you idiot." He said, and I looked away in embarrassment. "Please, we are too awesome to have to share it with anyone else."

Lightning bugs lit up the forest, and we moved ourselves out onto the soft grass. We lay down there, snuggled together and not talking anymore. We both fell asleep like that, no blankets or tents on the cold but never-so-comfortable ground.


End file.
